


That Damn Donna Reed

by RavenDark



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDark/pseuds/RavenDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the Donna Reed episode. I always felt as if that episode was riddled with possibilities and that the scene breaks possibly held on to yummy behind-the-scene secrets... *wink*  </p>
<p>I know it could never really happen but that is why it’s called a fanfic right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Part 1****

”Hello?” Dean called out stepping into Lorelai’s house.

“Do you come bearing pizza?” Lorelai called out from the living room.

“I'm not an idiot” The boy said defensively.

“Hey” Rory called happily seeing her boyfriend walking in as if he owned the house, she liked the way he was becoming more and more comfortable around them.  

“Hey” he answered back leaning in to kiss her.

“Sit,” Lorelai said scooting over, “you're missing it.”

“What are we watching?”

“The incomparable Donna Reed Show." She answered with a flourish and a smile.

“What's in there?” Rory asked of the white Styrofoam box her boyfriend carried.

“A salad”

“Salad?” Rory asked, the word not really registering with her current vocabulary.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, “it's a quaint dish sometimes used to precede large quantities of pizza.” Both Lorelai and Rory give him strange looks.

“It's for me.” He clarified.

“Clearly” Said Rory relieved it wasn’t for her though still suspicious of its presence in her house.

“So, who's Donna Reed.” Dean asked innocently enough.

“What?” She asked turning his way.

“You don't know who Donna Reed is?” Lorelai asked in mock shock, “The quintessential 50s mom with the perfect 50s family?”

"Never without a smile and high heels? Hair, that if you hit it with a hammer, would crack?” Rory added.

“So it's a show?” Dean assumed.

“It's a lifestyle.” Rory corrected.

“It's a religion.” Lorelai clarified.

“My favorite episode –“ Rory began.

“Mm, mm...Tell me, tell me.” Lorelai followed. Dean liked them when they were like this; they were fun to hang around with. He swore he could listen to them banter back and forth for hours, okay… maybe minutes.

“-- is when their son, Jeff, comes home from school…and nothing happens.” Rory continued.

“Oh that's a good one.” Lorelai pointed out, “One of my favorites is when Mary, the daughter, gets a part-time job… and nothing happens!”

“Another classic!” Rory affirmed.

“So what's this one about?” Dead fueled their fire.

“This one is actually quite filled with intrigue.” Lorelai began, “The husband, Alex, comes home late for dinner and he didn't call.”

“Might as well kick the dog too.” Rory quipped.

“Mother-daughter window washing. We should try that.” Rory said watching the screen.

“Yeah, right after mother-daughter shock treatments. _You know, Daughter,_ ” she began talking for Donna Reed onscreen, “ _there's nothing more satisfying than washing windows -- oh no!_ "

" _What? Did I miss a spot?_ " Rory played along.

" _No_ ,” continue Lorelai, “ _I just had an impure thought about your father, Alex. Funny -- I don't know why I had it. It isn't the second Saturday of the month_."

" _Hey, I heard you had an impure thought about me._ " Rory went on with her manliest voice, then remembering that Dean was in the room with them she blushed a little and let a couple of impure thoughts about him enter that imaginative head of hers.

" _I must now sublimate all my impure thoughts by going into the kitchen and making an endless string of perfect casseroles_." Lorelai pressed.

“You're not even listening to the dialogue.” Dean complained.

“Ours is better!” Rory flashed him a smile.

“I don't know…” Dean took a gambled, “it all seems kind of nice to me.”

“What does?” Rory asked soberly raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you know, families hanging together. I mean, a wife cooking dinner for her husband” Dean stumbled through, from what he could tell he wasn’t winning any popularity votes, “And look -- she seems really happy.” The looks he got told him they were just warming up.

“She's medicated” Lorelai began

“And acting from a script”

“Written by a man”

“Well said, Sister Suffragette” Rory finished with a punch.

“What if she likes making doughnuts and dinner for her family and keeping things nice for them and…”Dean tried but their stares shot him down completely, “OK, I feel very unpopular right now.”

“ _You know, dear, the first ten years we were married, I was upset when you came home late for dinner_ ” said Donna Reed on screen to her husband.

“ _And you're not anymore?_ ”

“ _Nope. You are no longer late for dinner. You're just extremely early for breakfast!_ ”

Rory and Lorelai looked at Dean for a reaction.

“Hey! I'm not saying a word…” Dean said giving up; it wasn’t worthwhile, though he did not entirely agree.

****End of Part 1****


	2. Chapter 2

****Part 2****

“… We have classic rock, progressive rock, pretty boy rock--”

“Excuse me?” Rory interrupted Lane who was going through her CDs.

“Bon Jovi, Duran Duran, The Wallflowers, Bush.” Lane explained.

“Got it. Next?”

“Punk, New Wave, German metal bands. Broadway soundtracks.” Lane continued,

“Interesting filing system” Rory commented.

“Anything yet?”

“Nope, sorry” Rory pressed, _what was that CD called?_

“OK, well over there we have jazz, jazz vocals, classical, country, rockabilly, Sinatra -- The Capitol Years. Oh wait! The miscellaneous section!” Lane remembered going through another pile.

“Hey, that sounds right. William Shatner,” Rory said eyeing a CD, “Is this the one where he sings Tambourine Man?”

“And Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds” Lane affirmed.

“Remind me to get this for my mom for her birthday. Oh wait. Hey, that's it. Can I?” Rory said holding up a CD.

“Take it”

“Thanks”

“So what are you doing?” Lane asked hoping to live vicariously through her friend.

“Um, I'm not completely sure yet” The Donna Reed show had led to an unprecedented argument with Dean that had bothered her to no end. She had ended doing a little reading on the show and an idea was beginning to form in her over-developed little brain.

“OK,” Lane said smiling at her friend, “Well I want details…”

 

****End of Part 2****

 


	3. Chapter 3

****Part 3****

Rory paced the living room at Babette’s house nervously. What if he didn’t show? What if he was still mad at her and took her joke the wrong way? She looked down at her dress and thought for a second to call the whole thing off. Was she trying to apologize or make a point? _Calm down Gilmore… it will be okay_ , she told herself. She thought about Dean and the conversation they were having before the whole Donna Reed thing came into the picture. Their make out sessions had gotten more and more intense lately and she was becoming less and less inclined to stop his wondering hands. He told her that he respected her and didn’t want to pressure her, but that maybe they could do more… She was embarrassed to admit it, but Dean made her feel things she had never felt before. Rory sat down on the couch as she remembered her boyfriend’s big masculine hands clumsily pawing at her breasts and felt a chill run through her thighs. Beneath the billowy skirt, Rory squeezed her legs together trying to suppress the feelings traveling between her legs. Just then, the phone rang,

“Hello?” Rory asked expectantly.

“Um…” it was Dean, “I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to come over.”

“Oh, I do. I do, I absolutely do”

“Are you sure?” Dean pressed.

“Yeah, I'm totally and completely -- You're teasing me”

“Yeah, a little. But I did appreciate the enthusiasm” He told her, all but forgetting their argument. Her voice just did that to him.

“So how long until you get here?”

“Actually, not long at all”

“Why, where are you?” Rory’s heart skipped a beat.

“Right outside.” Dean said, his smile easily traveling through the phone line before he hung up. He felt a little guilty about seeing Rory at Babette’s house when he knew Babette was not going to be there. The only other time they had been truly by themselves had been at Patty’s and he remembered how badly that had turned out for Rory. Then again, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. Here he was, after one of their biggest fights and he was at the door willing to forget everything for just one of her feathery kisses. _Crap_ , he thought, a team of horses couldn’t have kept him away. Just before this whole Donna Reed business came up they were getting pretty hot and heavy when… Babette’s miniscule door opened, and a big puffy skirt came out.

“Honey, you’re home!”

****End of Part 3****

 


	4. Chapter 4

****Part 4****

“Well?” Rory said as her boyfriend finished his meal.  

“What can I say?”

“You can say it's perfect” Rory tried.

“It's perfect.” Dean confirmed.

“Thank you. How is it really?”

“It's perfect.”

“Yeah?” Rory blushed a little.

“It's amazing. I mean, I've never had anyone make dinner for me before. Except my mom, and, believe me, it's not the same.”

“I'm extremely glad to hear that.”

“Wait,” Rory said when Dean went for another helping of food, “wait, you want to save room for dessert, right?”

“Oh, that's right.” Dean put his fork down, “So...what's for dessert?”

“Lime Fantasy Supreme” Rory said with a flourish.

“Which is?”

Rory got up and shuffled to the refrigerator, “Green Jell-o and Cool Whip!”

“You are insane!”

“Oh no!” Rory cried out spotting something in the refrigerator, “I forgot to make the rolls.”

“What?”

“I was going to make rolls” She explained holding up the roll of dough.

“Well that's OK” Dean exclaimed.

“I can't believe I forgot them!” Rory pressed with a pouty frown. Determined, she whacked the frozen roll on the table.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked surprised.

“I'll make 'em now.” Rory mumbled not looking up.

“Hold on, it's -- come on, we really don't need rolls.” Dean said pulling her onto his lap.

“Donna Reed would have never forgotten the rolls.” She said embarrassed, “They're gonna make me turn in my pearls.”

Dean kissed his girlfriend. She was so damn beautiful; if possible she looked even cuter with those shaky lips and teary eyes.

“I promise I'll kick anyone's butt who comes near those pearls.”

Dean kissed her again, picked her up and carried her to the couch. He put her down softly and kissed her again gently on the lips. She looked at him nervously all of a sudden turning red.

“Don’t worry,” Dean said sitting next to her, “I’m not expecting anything…”

If Rory’s face had been red from fright before, she blushed now from embarrassment and leaned into his open arms to hide her face with his chest. Dean ran his fingers through her hair saying nothing. Rory did not speak, nor did she look up at Dean. She just kept her head against his chest as her fingers danced over his shirt, once in a while dipping lower to his stomach. She felt Dean holding his breath but he said nothing to stop her. He was letting her decide what she wanted, which was fine, except she wasn’t sure what she wanted. It bothered her that her boyfriend did not expect anything from her. Was she that boring? They were alone in a house, why didn’t he expect something? Holding a determined breath, her fingers traveled lower still.

Timidly, Rory placed her hand over the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants. Her heart pounded in her chest but her curiosity was now getting the better of her.

“Rory you don’t have--” Dean gasped out in a ragged breath. Rory’s eye locked with Dean’s for a second before turned back to the ground.

“Donna Reed would have.” She said in an almost inaudible whisper, “Take care of her man I mean…”

Very focused now although none-the-less scared, Rory traced the shape of Dean’s erection through his jeans. She had felt it pressing against her many times, but this was the first time she had really looked at it. She felt her ears get hot as she thought of what it was designed for.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Her voice, a mere whisper trembled as she fumbled with the snap of Dean’s jeans.

“You don’t have to.” Dean gasped out watching her tiny dainty hand pull on his zipper.

“I don’t think I should.” She mumbled softly, blushing hard as her hand cautiously made its way over his boxers. Dean-the-protector came out of his daze then softly tugging Rory’s hand out of his pants before pulling in her into a tight embrace.

“Ror, its okay…” He said defensively kissing her forehead, “please don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

The two leaned against each other for a couple of minutes; Dean methodically rubbed her back much as he did for his little sister when she did not feel well. This did not go unnoticed by Rory who silently cursed herself for getting so worked up. What was the big deal? Rory’s eyes traveled down to Dean’s pants still open, the bulge was still there and it seemed more impressive than before.   She was still curious, so after a couple of more minutes, her hand once again crawled inside her boyfriend’s pants. Dean gasped at the sudden intrusion but said nothing.

“It feels warm.” She whispered her voice still shaky but determined to continue. Her hand explored carefully over the cotton of his boxers.

“That… That feels good…” Dean said dry mouthed.

Rory heartbeat had steadied a bit, but she was still very nervous none-the-less. She stopped rubbing and moved her hand to the waistband slipping a finger inside Dean’s boxers. Curiosity making her bolder, she lifted the waistband a little. Dean fought the urge to move his hips; he did not want to scare her off now that she was so close.

Rory rested her hand once more on Dean’s lower abdomen, one finger still inside his boxers. She hesitated before very casually saying, “Do you think my mom likes Luke?”

It took Dean a bit to figure out where the hell that had come from but he eventually did. She was scared, so she was pretending she really wasn’t doing what she was doing, an old trick really. Shoot, he had done the same all the time with his previous girlfriend, talking about the weather, movies, school, anything while he would fondle her. Somehow small talk made everything seem okay. He was surprised he didn’t think to try on Rory before. As casually as Dean could muster her replied,

“Are you kidding me? The town has a poll going on when they’ll both crack and shack up already.”

The small talk seemed to work and Rory pushed her finger further inside the waistband, she could feel the beginning of his hair down below and almost pulled her hand back but managed to keep her composure,

“There’s no poll!”

Dean leaned back on the couch creating more room for Rory’s hand. He had to remind himself to breath,

“There is too! I have five bucks on Valentine’s weekend!”

Rory giggled, “Does anyone have St. Patrick’s Day yet?”

“No, but I think Taylor has Easter Sunday covered.”

“Oh, that’s a good one!” Rory said shifting her weight, giving herself more room to maneuver. She pushed more of her little hand under the waistband, her fingers curling into his pubic hair, “Chocolate makes her… well… let’s just say it gets her excited.”

Dean smiled picturing a horny Lorelai covered in chocolate. He sucked in his stomach loosening the waistband so that Rory could get her whole hand inside palming his pubic bone, “Do you like chocolate?”

“I’m more of a licorice type of girl,” she said hoarsely slipping her hand over shaft for the first time. Rory closed her eyes to memorize how it felt for later, “I have something against biting the heads off chocolate bunnies, you know?”

“Yeah,” Dean moaned, “I know what you’re talking about”

“Dean,” she asked giving his shaft a soft squeeze, “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“God yes…”

“What do you like about me?” She squeezed again.

“Oh!” He sighed loudly.

“Was that okay?” She asked looking up, meeting Dean’s eyes for the first time.

“It… it’s great, Rory” He breathed out looking into her eyes. Her cheeks turned red and she broke the gaze by quickly looking away embarrassed. She almost pulled her hand out of her boyfriend’s pants, but she had never done anything like this before… and she had already gone this far. She tried to pump her fist but it was way too cramped so she cautiously tugged at her boyfriend’s boxers until his shaft was free. Dean exhaled graciously and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of the cool air on his prick.

Noticing that Dean’s eyes were closed Rory worked up the courage and looked down to take in the sight of her hand around a man’s penis. She had never seen one before, it was impressive, scary even, but also beautiful. It was an incredible turn on.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she said pumping her hand up and down.

“What do I like about you?” Dean asked ragged-voiced.

“Yeah…” she answered not really paying attention. She moved closer to get a better look.

“Well… You’re very pretty…” Dean forced out. The idea of Rory’s little hand wrapped around his dick was almost too much, “You are very smart...”

“Uh huh…” Rory was mesmerized by what was in front of her. Never in a million years did she imagine herself doing this, wearing a Donna Reed costume no less.

“…and you’ve got a great butt…” Dean hissed.

“Shut up!” She gasped wide-eyed at her boyfriend inadvertently pulling on his manhood in an all too unnatural way.

“Oh!” Dean cried opening his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Rory asked concerned.

“I’m okay… it’s just not meant to bend that way…”

“I’m sorry… Should I stop?” She whispered feeling all too self conscious.

“No… Please don’t,” he said leaning in to kiss her.

“Like this?” She asked timidly trying again. Dean nodded closing his eyes again. There was no more pretending that nothing was going on. Rory squeezed a little eliciting another hiss from her boyfriend. Dean could feel her and knew what her sweet innocent face was only inches away from his cock. He was dying for her to put him in her mouth but did not want to force her. Still, almost instinctively he rested his hand on the back of her head but did not push down.

Rory’s hand was pumping smoothly now, sliding up and down on Dean’s tool. She could feel the effect that it was having on him not to mention the effect it was having on her. The pressure between her legs was building and she did all she could not to involuntarily squeeze her thighs together. She felt so naughty, so unlike her that it drove her on.

The thick vein than ran along his whole shaft pulsed in her hand much to her amazement. She noticed a couple of drops appear on the tip. Feeling capriciously courageous she leaned down and lightly ran the tip of her tongue along the top. Dean immediately felt it and stopped breathing. It was just a little taste; he did not want to scare her off, though when he felt her do it again his muscles tightened in reflex and his hand pushed down on her head a little.

“Do you want me to?” Rory whispered feeling the push.

“Yes... But only if you want to.” Dean got out almost inaudible.

Rory licked her bottom lip apprehensively before lowering her head to lick at the shaft again. Her little hand was still pumping slowly, slicked by a mix of her saliva and Dean’s pre-cum. The sensation was almost too much to bear and Dean had to shut his eyes tight to maintain control.

Rory emboldened by the control she seemed to have over her boyfriend placed her lips over the head and flicked it softly with her tongue. Then, slowly, she lowered her warm mouth onto his straining cock. She took no more than the head at first, but on the second try she lowered her lips until Dean’s dick tickled the back of her throat.

“Jesus!” Dean cried driving Rory on. Rory’s breasts ached to be touched, her nipples hardening painfully inside the dress but Dean was much too busy to notice anything right now. Getting off the couch, she knelt in between Dean’s legs not daring to meet his eyes as she reached for his dick once more. Leaning into his lap, she now pressed her aching breasts into his legs eliciting a soft moan that traveled into Dean who responded with a moan of his own. Rory could feel his dick pulse inside her mouth and it excited her. She swirled her tongue taking notice of the interesting texture of his skin down there. Much like a lollypop, she took her new toy back in her mouth and swallowed.

“Oh!” Dean gasped at the sudden suction. Her mouth felt like nothing he had ever experienced. It was searing hot and incredibly soft.

The rough material of the underskirts scratched at the back of Rory’s thighs tickling her in a way that was all too perverse but still so right… The big billowy skirt was surprisingly airy causing her to feel exposed somehow. Rory tried to concentrate on the job at hand, but thinking about what she was doing and the submissive position she was in just added to the pressure building between her legs.

“Rory…” He said lifting her chin, “I’m gonna...”

If the sight of he innocent face looking up at him with his dick still in her mouth was not enough to drive him over the edge, what she did next certainly did.

“I’m gonna!” he pleaded showing more restraint than he though possible. Rory understanding pushed his hand away and lowered her head once more.

She had gone this far.

“Ror” Dean got out as a warning before caving in to the sensation traveling all through his body. It felt like his blood was surging in waves traveling up his legs, past his stomach, his elbows and fingertips. Rory had never witnessed anything like it herself. She had heard the girls talk about it, Madeline certainly seemed to know at bit, but words did not compare to the real thing. As the warm liquid hit the back of her mouth she felt her body contract and felt her own mini orgasm course through her body. Suddenly intimidated, she swallowed and swallowed finding the taste not entirely disagreeable. When she was sure there was no more to swallow, she pulled out slowly letting go with an almost audible pop. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked up at her boyfriend lying slumped on the couch with his eyes still closed, chest heaving.

The house smelled of sex. She would light some candles later, for now she dutifully pulled Dean’s boxers over the waning organ and pulled his jeans closed. She was all of a sudden overcome with the anxiety of what had just happened. She stood up and turned to look for Apricot, Babette’s new kitten which she was supposed to be looking after.

Dean, coming back to earth noticed his girlfriend about to freak out and pulled her onto his lap. As he kissed her softly he could feel her shoulders slump relaxing once more. He kissed her again before pulling her close so she could rest her head on his chest. In his state, everything seemed enhanced and he almost lost himself with the smell of her hair.

“Rory?” Dean asked the hair.

“Yes?”

“As amazing as this whole thing was, I mean, the music, the outfit, the…you know. I hope you know that I don't expect you to be Donna Reed. And I don't want you to be Donna Reed. That's not what I meant. This just totally got blown out of proportion.”

“I know and I appreciate that, but aside from this actually being fun, I did a little research on Donna Reed.” Rory said looking up.

“You did research on Donna Reed.”

“Look. See,” She said getting up, “she did do the whole milk and cookies wholesome big skirt thing, but aside from that, she was an unaccredited producer and director on her television show, which made her one of the first women television executives. Which is actually pretty impressive.”

“Well I'm glad this turned out to be such a positive experience for you.”

“It has been, now in more ways than one.” She said blushing, “and even though I'll probably never get the feeling back in my left little toe, I'd do it again.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

“Someday” she looked at him clarifying, “But for now I'd better get these dishes cleaned up”

“Oh,” he said deflating a bit, “well, I'll help.”

“Sorry, you're a man. You can't help for another fifteen years”

“OK, well, then,” Dean said buttoning his jeans closed, “as the man I will do what the man is supposed to do”

“Go bowling?”

“Take out the trash” Dean clarified. He grabbed the small bag and walked outside. His legs he noticed were a little shaky.

Rory in the back looked at her boyfriend. She was still a little scared about what had transpired just a couple of minutes ago. Would her mother notice something different about her now? Would her friends? The taste of Dean’s… The taste of Dean, was still in her mouth, and it really wasn’t that bad…

****The End****

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first foray into writing a fanfic for the purposes of sharing them with others to read. Until this point I had written snippets here and there for my own amusement but wonderful friends in the fanfic community made me feel safe enough to actually attempt to write one from beginning to end. At that point I had no idea about slash, ships, or preferred pairings or really anything of the sort. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Drop me a line or two and let me know what you thought. I am still tempted to write another Dean/Rory story from time to time, following canon to events following Rory sleeping with a married Dean... I don't know. What do you think? 
> 
> \--Rd


End file.
